Un Dueto de Cumpleaños
by NekkiYaoi
Summary: [Este fic es un regalo por el cumpleaños atrasado de Yue-black-in-the-Ai] A veces un poco de Mozart es lo que se necesita para alegrar el alma.


La música fluía por toda la casa, sin dejar un rincón donde no se pudiera escuchar la maravillosa y viva melodía.

El silencio se había vuelto de una agradable bendición a una desoladora tortura para el solitario músico austriaco y no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados. Con determinación, marcho hasta la sala donde se hallaba su preciado piano, acomodo su cuerpo en el asiento, posando correctamente sus dedos sobre las blancas teclas del instrumento como si se tratara de una suave caricia.

Por un acto de reflejo estuvo a punto de iniciar la ejecución de una de sus obras musicales preferidas, _Nocturne Op. 9 no. 2_ de Chopin, un relajante _andante._ Pero para esta ocasión su tranquila melodía no iba a alejar la soledad que estrujaba su alma y se arrastraba por los rincones oscuros de su enorme hogar.

Roderich no era una persona que admitiera fácilmente sus sentimientos, pero a veces deseaba desde lo mas profundo de su alma volver a aquellos tiempos donde no era el único ocupante de la casa, cuando un par de niños bajo su mandato aun jugueteaban por los pasillos y causaban uno que otro desastre, cuando aun tenia a su lado a su adorada compañera...

El austriaco sacudió la cabeza, volviendo a la realidad. Corrigió la posición de sus dedos y con una melodía en mente, extrajo las mas alegres y dulces notas del instrumento.

Lamentablemente, la música que eligió era para ser ejecutada a dos pianos pero incluso así no perdía su encanto. El _allegro_ de Mozart alejaba la tristeza y quitaba la extraña presión del ambiente.

Con una sonrisa, Roderich Edelstein comenzó a divagar entre sus recuerdos de aquel talentoso compositor.

Recordó, primero que nada, aquella primera presentación del niño Mozart en Salzburgo donde pudo comprobar los rumores de que existía un niño tan increíblemente dotado en la música con sus propios ojos. Desgraciadamente, sus deberes como Nación que era no le permitieron concurrir a mas presentaciones por un tiempo.

Y como iba a olvidar la bella y grata sorpresa que le preparo su amada emperatriz Maria Teresa, invitando al joven Wolfgang Mozart a tocar al Palacio Imperial de Hofburg en Viena. Nunca tuvo tantos deseos de abrazar en agradecimiento a una persona como esa vez. Con una sonrisa en su rostro, Roderich observo al joven músico interpretar varias piezas, incluso improvisando algunas.

Recordó con ternura el momento en que el pequeño Mozart, luego de finalizar su presentación, cayo al suelo y fue ayudado por Maria Antonieta, a quien el chico profeso amor y prometió casarse con ella; con algo de enojo como Maria Teresa, molesta al ver que el joven estuvo a punto de arruinar sus planes para su hija, pidió que llevaran a la familia Mozart fuera del palacio.

Nunca le fue fácil entablar una conversación con el compositor, pues siempre era el centro de atención en todas las fiestas a las que concurría, pero rememoraba con satisfacción cada una de sus charlas.

 _''¿Es cierto que puedes tocar con los ojos vendados?'' Pregunto Roderich, tomando asiento al lado del joven._

 _El joven interpreto la pregunta como un reto, y sin pedirle permiso, tomo el pañuelo que llevaba el mayor en su bolsillo. ''¡Por supuesto!''_

El pañuelo lo cuidaba como una reliquia y cualquiera que osase tocarlo correría el riesgo de perder la mano.

 _''Si te sientes frustrado aquí, bajo el cuidado del arzobispo de Salzburgo, entonces deberías buscar otro lugar donde te traten mucho mejor y tu paga sea mas alta.'' Le aconsejo una vez que fue a verlo a Salzburgo. Mozart le confeso que ya estaba haciéndolo, pero aun no encontraba a nadie que lo aceptara bajo su ala._

 _Años después, el músico abandono Salzburgo completamente y marcho a Munich._

Quizas decirle que renuncie a su cargo no fue uno de sus mejores consejos, considerando que la situación económica de Mozart empeoro tanto que no pudo pagar por un entierro decente y fue arrojado a una fosa común junto a otros cadáveres. A pesar de eso, Mozart parecía mas libre que nunca.

Las horas pasaron volando entre obra y obra, entre recuerdos y anécdotas que llegaron a sus oídos y nunca pudo presenciar. Como la famosa anécdota donde retaba a su amigo compositor, Haydn, a tocar algo que compuso durante una fiesta como una broma y al final Mozart utilizo su nariz junto a sus manos para llevarla a cabo.

El austriaco fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando oyó a alguien llamar a la puerta principal. Notando la urgencia detrás de los golpes, Roderich bajo la tapa del piano y se apuro para atender a quien sea que estuviera esperando del otro lado.

No existía palabra alguna para describir con exactitud la sorpresa y extrañeza que sintió el austriaco al ver al prusiano en la puerta de su casa, cargando con un estuche de violin y una sonrisa divertida tanto en sus ojos como en su rostro.

 _''Alles Gute zum Geburstag, Roderich.''_

* * *

 ** _Notas:_**

 _ **Nocturne Op. 9 no. 2:** Es la música que siempre interpreta Austria en la serie._

 _ **Andante, Allegro:** Son términos para describir la velocidad de una pieza, y están señalados en la partitura. Son cinco y son (de menor velocidad a mayor velocidad): Largo, Adagio, Andante, Allegro, Presto._

 _ **Alles Gute zum Geburstag:** Feliz cumpleaños._

Este fic esta dedicado para una amiga. _Nachträglich alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Yue-chwan! [Feliz cumpleaños atrasado, Yue-chwan!]_ Ella pidió un fic como regalo con la temática de Pais x Humano y este fue el que mas me agrado de todos los escritos que hice con la temática xD. Como tarde tanto, aprovecho de paso para que cuente como un fic de cumpleaños para mi bello señor podrido, Austria.

Espero que sea de su agrado, gracias por leer :).

 _Nekki out._


End file.
